A Moment Too Late
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: And all he could do was watch as she began to distance from him an unattainable place for him to reach to her. Oneshot SXS


Their hands mirrored each other, their fingertips pressed hard against the glass longing to touch one another one last time. Sakura slid her hand across the invisible wall where Syaoran's head was pressed against, his body shaking violently as he fought back his tears.

'_I failed her…..'_

"Sakura!"

His fists came crashing into the glass, desperate to break her free before it was too late. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain, watching him try so hard when it was all for nothing.

'_I want to be with you forever…'_

"Syaoran!"

It was terribly unfair, for them to be like this, for it to end like this. There was so much to say that wasn't said, and times that were to be lived that were not going to be lived out.

'_One more chance, one more moment, that's all I need…'_

"I don't want to lose you…."

His voice cracked as his hands weakly slid down from the impenetrable glass. His teeth ground together as he watched her body hiccup with sobs, her head tossing side to side in agreement.

"Me neither." she softly spoke out.

Her fingertips traced the trails of tears that slowly slid down his grimy stained cheeks as his body slumped against the glass wall. She pained inside that she couldn't be the one to wipe away his tears, not now or ever again.

'_I'm so sorry, sorry I couldn't be there for you again..'_

" I love you…"

More tears gathered at the corners of Sakura's eyes as she listened to Syaoran speak behind the invisible barrier. His voice came out in a whisper, as if he had no more the energy to speak up or do anything anymore. Her head leaned against the glass where his was, listening carefully and holding on to each word he spoke.

"I'll love you now and forever….I'm just sorry I couldn't say it earlier…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner."

Sakura cried out in pain as she really felt her heart break into pieces, hearing him apologize like this to her. Her head shook again, placing her head again where his was.

"Please, don't ever say sorry, it was never your fault…"

Her eyes pooled with water watching the boy who once shined with strength and bravery, slowly break down before her. Her lips touched the glass where his forehead was, smiling as his amber eyes opened in surprise.

"And always know in your heart that I love you as well."

'_I just wish I could be there with you for a little bit longer…"_

The two sat pressed against the glass crying, tears of sorrow and happiness washing out, both knowing at least one barrier that was in their lives between them had finally melted away. The tears came to a halt when Sakura limped over, her hands gripping to the ground as fluorescent white wings began to open and spread from her upper back.

'_Not now…'_

Syaoran couldn't do anything but watch in horror as those wings slowly lifted Sakura from where she sat, no matter how much she struggled to keep herself glued to the ground. Syaoran slammed his fists into the glass again, struggling to do anything to stop this while it started. He screamed in frustration as his knuckles began to bleed with every punch he forced into the unbreakable glass but failed to do anything but make a thunderous noise. It began to dawn that this may be the very last moment.

'_Not yet…don't leave yet!"_

Sakura's hands began to slide up on the glass as the wings started to pull her body up higher in the hole that just ripped open in the tunnel the two sat imprisoned in. Sakura watched in horror watching the distance between her and Syaoran increase, her hands grasping at the air to reach to him. She knew it was for nothing, and all she could do is scream out his name one last time.

" Syaoran!"

Syaoran could do nothing but scream back to her as she was engulfed into the black hole that led to nowhere but captivity. His amber eyes glazed over in defeat when he saw the black hole close up and the other side become lifeless. All that remained was a single floating glowing feather that drifted slowly downwards to the ground. His hand pressed against the glass again where the feather laid on the ground, the light in his eyes now gone, just like the other part him that left without a trace.

" _I was a moment too late….."_


End file.
